


Not Alone

by CountTheShadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not that they are really in this but oh well..., This is set in the good old days back when Allison and Derek's pack were still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountTheShadows/pseuds/CountTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' dad is in the hospital and Stiles unexpectedly finds comfort in Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

 

"He's stable now but unfortunately he has fallen into a coma. And we're not out of danger yet, he has suffered major damage to vital organs. All we can do now is wait," said the man dressed in the light green surgeon's gown.

Stiles slumped back onto a crappy plastic hospital chair, dropping his head into his hands. This couldn't be happening. He can't lose his father. He'd already lost his mother, he wouldn't be able to survive losing another parent. Dad can't leave him, he just can't.

"How is he?"

Stiles lifted his head and saw Derek standing there. If Stiles hadn't known better, he would've thought he looked genuinely worried. But Derek didn't care about him, Stiles was simply a mere useless human, nothing more. Stiles stood up, completely ignoring the man's question, and asked "What are you still doing here?"

It was Derek who had carried his dad to the hospital, which Stiles would've felt grateful for if he didn't also blame Derek for what had happened. The sheriff had been called out as backup onto a crime scene when he got into the crossfire of two packs fighting over territory boundaries.

"It's your fault he's here," Stiles accused and pushed Derek. Derek didn't even budge, he just stood there, staring intensely into Stiles' eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You'd better be,"Stiles snapped, "I think you should go now." Stiles shoved Derek to walk past him towards his dad's room.

* * *

The sheriff was lying on the bed covered in tubes. The ventilator's haunting buzzing and the heart monitor's beeping were loud in Stiles' ears when he stepped in. Stiles sat on the chair next to the bed, reaching to hold his father's hand.

"Dad? I don't know if you can hear me but... I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were pulled into all this."

Tears started running down his face. Stiles rested his head on the edge of the hospital bed. The door squeaked, Stiles lifted his gaze to see Scott's face peaking through. Stiles hastily wiped away the tears.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry Stiles, I was with Allison.''

"Of course you were. Don't you let my dying father bother you."

Stiles turned away from Scott, he really couldn't care less about him right now. Scott shyly stepped inside the room and walked behind Stiles. He put his hands on Stiles' shoulders, the look of deep grieve on his face told that he really was sorry but Stiles couldn't see it.

"Is there anything I could do?"

Stiles shook his head. The door opened again and a nurse, Scott's mum, walked in.

"I'm sorry but the visiting hours are over. Your father needs to rest. You can stay with us until your aunt gets here tomorrow."

"No, I just want to go home.''

"Scott will keep you company."

"No, I'm okay."

Stiles gave the sheriff one more hopeful look, wishing he would see his dad open his eyes and tell him that everything's okay but nothing happened.

* * *

The sterile white hospital corridors were quiet, only a couple of nurses on their rounds. Stiles dragged himself towards the front doors, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He was passing the last set of glass doors when he saw a glimpse of something behind him in the reflection cast by the door glass. He turned but there was no one. He pulled the door open and headed to his blue jeep.

The tired teenager got into the car and started the engine. He looked up to the rearview mirror and, again, he saw something but it was gone before he could see what is was. Stiles rubbed his eyes.

"Great, now I'm seeing things.. As if my life wasn't fucked up enough as it is.''

He gently pushed down the accelerator and drove to his empty home.

* * *

Stiles dropped out of the jeep and slammed the door behind him. He strode to the front door of the house, scavenging his pocket for the keys. There it was again, the reflection of something, someone, in the window of the front door. Stiles shook his head. It's probably nothing, you're just tired. He turned the key in the lock and got inside. He made his way to the kitchen, flicked the light switch on and saw a coffee cup on the table. His dad's cup. The sheriff had been having a cup and flipping through yesterday's newspaper when he'd got the call.

_''Hey, Stiles, there's been a 246 at the warehouses", yelled the sheriff to Stiles who was in the living room watching television. He put down his cup, got up and took his jacket from the back of the chair._

_''Don't wait up!"_

_"Sure, dad!"_

_"And no following me either, is that clear?"_

_"Yeah, yeah.."_

Stiles picked up the cup and poured the cold coffee down the drain. Stiles was lost in his thoughts, staring out of the window when there it was again. A dark figure, now standing across the street in the shadow of an oak tree. Is that.. Is that Derek? Had it been Derek following him all along? Oh, that dick, why can't he just stay away?

"I know you can hear me. What are you doing? Stop following me, you've done enough."

The dark shape didn't move. Whatever, stay there then, I don't care. Stiles turned off the light and headed upstairs in the hope of being able to catch even a moment of sleep.

* * *

Stiles pushed open the door to his room and went to turn on the table light. The lamp cast a dim light to the room and that's when Stiles saw it. Derek, sitting in the black chair next to his bed.

"What the hell?!"

Derek stood up and said, "I just wanted to check that you're okay."

"Why? Why would you give a damn about how I am?"

"I just don't think you should be alone right now."

"Like you know what's good for me."

Derek took a step closer to Stiles and placed his hand on Stiles' arm.

"I know what it's like to lose someone."

"I haven't lost anyone."

"No, but your father's in a coma and no one knows when or _if_ he'll wake up. It can't be easy for you."

Stiles slumped onto the bed, fighting back tears. No way he's going to cry in front of Derek. Derek sat next to him and both of the them just silently sat there for a moment.

* * *

"You know, I do consider you a friend and a part of the pack," said the werewolf quietly.

Stiles raised his eyes to meet Derek's. Stiles was confused - Why is Derek being so nice all of a sudden? They're usually insulting each other and they sure as hell don't like each other. Well, at least Derek doesn't like Stiles. Stiles, on the other hand, he'd always found Derek, well, interesting for the lack of a better word. Maybe it was the charm of a dark and mysterious werewolf that he is, hardly ever sharing his plans and thoughts, or maybe the fact that, despite all that, the man was always there to protect, to save, to take care of his pack. Stiles hadn't ever really considered being part of the wolf pack. Well, he isn't even a werewolf. But to think of it, Derek had saved his life more than once.

"I mean what I say. Humans aren't often part of werewolf packs but.. I don't know. I feel it,'' Derek hesitated but then continued, ''I feel the need to protect you."

The man's beautiful dark eyes stared deep into Stiles' eyes. It felt like Derek was searching for something but the boy didn't know what. The eyes, they really are beautiful, aren't they? To think of it, the older man's whole face had a certain beauty to it. The genuine concern glowed from his face and it made him look vulnerable and Stiles had a weird feeling deep inside his stomach. A mixture of adoration and.. was it..? Was it arousal? Stiles could feel his heart start beating twice as fast from the sudden realisation. Oh god, calm down, Stiles, he can freaking hear your heart beat. Derek raised his left eyebrow. Oh fuck, he hears it, what do I do?

* * *

"Erm.. yes, that's nice," Stiles mumbled, trying to steer his thoughts to something else than the man sitting next to him.

"Stiles, what's the matter?" Derek said teasingly. He knew exactly what was going on - Elevated heart beat, dilated pupils, and not to mention the distinctive smell of lust.

"N-n-nothing," Stiles said hastily and pushed himself up from the bed but Derek was too quick for him. He had grabbed the Stiles' hand and pulled him back down. Derek gripped his shirt collar and yanked him closer until their lips brushed each other briefly. The kiss was very gentle, their lips barely touched and Stiles wouldn't have believed it ever happened if he hadn't had his eyes wide open from the shock. Stiles just sat there, jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't come up with any quick remarks or witty comebacks, he was so taken aback.

''Who would have guessed? The ever so quick-witted Stiles Stilinski speechless. Don't pretend to be so shocked, I could sense that you wanted this. Your heart-''

Derek was interrupted mid-sentence by Stiles' soft lips pushing against Derek's mouth. The boy's lips and tongue were sucking and nibbling Derek's lips in an eager, unexperienced, teenage way, which made the older man laugh.

''What?'' Stiles said against Derek's lips before breaking off from the kiss completely.

''Nothing,'' Derek chuckled, ''Though, actually you should get some sleep.''

Derek stood up and headed for the door. He couldn't let this get any further, he wouldn't take advantage of the situation.

''Stay... please,'' Stiles said in a voice that was barely audible. To Derek's wolf hearing the plea was loud and clear. He couldn't leave the teenager alone, not now. He inhaled deeply, turned around, and settled himself on Stiles' bed. He pulled the boy to rest against his chest.

''Sleep.''

Stiles curled up as close to Derek's warm body as he could. Derek kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered, ''It's going to be okay. I'll protect you. Always.''

Stiles began to drift to sleep, feeling for the first time that night that everything might not be falling apart after all.

 

The End.


End file.
